


Dance For Me

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Yuuri is quitting skating, for good this time. And the first one he wants to tell is Yuri.





	Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "Had I known this would be our last dance I would have dress for the occasion."

        The studio had a cold, empty feel to it.

        All the other students had left a while ago, and the only things left in the classroom was Yuuri’s bag, CD player, and the man himself. 

        Yuri was coming, on Yuuri’s request. They would be heading across the street as soon as Yuri arrived. Which wouldn’t be too much longer. 

        Yuuri looked up at the clock as the music slowed down to a stop. Through the open door, Yuuri saw the front door to the studio open. Yuri walked in, brushing snow off his coat. 

        Their eyes met and Yuri headed over to the room while Yuuri packed up his things. 

        “Ready to go?” Yuri asked. 

        “Just let me change my shoes.” 

        Yuuri sat down on the ground, pulling off his ballet slippers and exchanging them for sneakers. After he’d done so, he slipped the things into his bag and stood up with it over his shoulder. 

        “How were your classes?” Yuuri asked as they stepped out into the bitter air. 

        “Eh, they’re fine,” Yuri claimed with a shrug, his hands stuffed into his pockets. 

        Yuuri smiled at him, reaching out and taking the younger’s hand. They walked up to the rink and were waved through the front door. 

        The two exchanged light chit chat as they got changed in the changing room and pulled their skates on. Yuuri was still pretty warmed up from his ballet class, but Yuri had been sitting behind a desk all day. 

        They didn’t do anything too strenuous, though after a bit they  _ did  _ end up trying to outdo the other’s moves in jump and spins. 

        One jump sent them both to the ice and the two of them laughing. 

        Yuuri got to his feet and pulled Yuri up after him. 

        They went over to the edge and Yuri handed Yuuri his water bottle, giving him a look as he took a drink. 

        “You’re stalling,” he claimed, settling the bottle back down.

        Yuuri jumped at the accusation. “O-Oh, s-sorry,” he stuttered out, putting the bottle down as well and fiddling with his hands. 

        “So what was it you wanted to talk about?” Yuri asked, turning to look at his boyfriend.

        Yuuri gnawed at his lip, not looking at Yuri. Yuri didn’t push him. He knew from experience that it didn’t turn out well when you pushed Yuuri. 

        “I- I’m quitting skating,” Yuuri mumbled out, just barely loud enough for Yuri to hear. His knees began shaking and had to grab onto the rail to keep himself standing. 

        Yuri was baffled, stunned. Utterly- astonished. His brain wasn’t working too well; he couldn’t think.

        Three years. 

        They’d only been competing together for three years. They’d only just barely been able to get together (damn Yuuri’s morals) some six months prior. 

        And now… he was  _ leaving _ ?

        “Why?” was the only thing Yuri could ask.

        Yuuri finally managed to look at Yuri and give him a meek smile. “I’m getting older, Yuri,” he explained, before Yuri pouted, turning away and effectively cutting him off.

        “You’re not old,” Yuri grumbled. 

        Yuuri was finally able to laugh at Yuri’s expression. “I said  _ older _ , Yuri,” he stated. “I’m almost thirty years old.”

        “You’ve still got four years.”

        Yuuri put a hand on the back of his neck and forced a chuckle. “Yeeeeaaahhh,” he said. “My point is, I’m going to have to stop soon or later. That fall this past season took a lot out of me. Remember the surgery?”

        Yuri nodded. He did. He remembered it far too well. Yuuri had taken a fall in the middle of a competition, and his knee had been completely twisted. Blood had soaked the ice and bone had been sticking out. 

        He’d immediately been run to the hospital, where he’d had to go into surgery. The procedure had taken an hour at most, but by the end of it, Yuri’s nerves were frayed. The waiting was the worst.

        Recovery and physical therapy had been intense and long, as well. 

        It’d been extremely difficult.  And even though he’d been allowed back on the ice and he’d been extremely difficult, Yuri had seen Yuuri nursing his knees and having to take hot baths to help sooth the pain. 

        It really shouldn’t have been much of a surprise. 

        “It’s been giving me a lot of pain recently- I’m thinking it’s the cold- and I don’t think I’d make it through the next season. So I’ll probably go back home and see if that’ll do me any good.”

        “But… you’re… leaving,” Yuri said, still trying to wrap his brain around it. 

        Yuuri eyes widened and he immediately reached out for Yuri. “I’m not leaving you! No!” he said, his words almost mushed together from how fast he spoke. “Please don’t think that!”

        Yuri shot him a glare. “Damn right you’re not,” he stated. Then he sighed and let his forehead fall on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Look, you do you. Get off the ice if you need to. I know how much pain you’re in, and if stopping competing is what helps, I’ll be as supportive as a shitty boyfriend like me can be.”

        “You’re not shitty, Yuri,” Yuuri claimed, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s smaller frame tightly. He pulled away and held out his hand to Yuri, giving him a smile. “Dance with me?”

        Yuri looked at Yuuri, then his hand, then smirked down at his outfit.

        “Had I known this would be out last dance I would have dressed for the occasion,” he commented as he took Yuuri’s hand.

        Yuuri smiled, squeezing the hand he held tightly. “I’ll always dance with you, Yuri.”

        The ice may have been what brought them together, but one leaving the final playground wouldn’t take what they’d built away.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing about the knee injury. Okay, well, not all that funny. But it happened to my sister, though not on the ice, it was in her dance class. And she wasn't actually able to get into even a doctor's office for at least three months, and a couple more weeks until surgery. Wasn't fun for anyone in the house at that time. Anyway, I'm done. 
> 
> A merry early Christmas to everyone! Or happy holidays if that appeases you more.


End file.
